Love in Any Shape
by Kyuubi99
Summary: Mel and Dipsy have been friends since they were pups. They both have feelings for each but their fear of rejection is blocking their path to true happiness. Will they overcome this obstacle or will they be forever despaired by their own emotions?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first Balto fanfiction. I decided to do a fanfic about Mel and Dipsy the two dogs introduced in Balto 3: Wings of Change. I was sort of wondering why no one made a fanfic out of this two. So here it is. It takes place a week or two after the third film. This first chapter may seem lacking but I guarantee it'll get better . Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Love Not Yet Recognized **

In a general store in Nome, a plump dog named Dipsy was eating beef jerky. She normally stole some from the supplies, but she would at least give them to her friends...well_ sometimes. _Once she finished eating, she picked up some other pieces of jerky and headed to the post office to meet up with her childhood friend Mel. She had met him while they were young pups. She had always consider him like her best friend. Once she went inside she saw Mel waking up. "Hey Mel brought ya some breakfast," Dipsy said as she dropped the jerky on the floor. "Thanks," Mel said as he began to eat the beef jerky. Mel always liked Dipsy despite all her quirks and the same could be said for Dipsy. Normal their personalities would cause them to despise each other, but they actually get along easy. After they were both done eating, they went outside and began their normal day together.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short first chapter. The rest of the story is going to be told from a POV format. Cya.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know I changed my pen name.

* * *

**Mel's POV**

Dipsy and I just walked out of the post office and were heading to met the others. It's funny though now that I think about. Ever since Balto, his son Kodi, and the other sled dogs saved Duke saved from the plane crash, they've actually been working harder now. Lately, they've delivered the mail just on time and sometimes even early. Guess they've been shaken by the threat of being replaced again. Anyway we had just arrived at the boiler room. There we saw Balto and Jenna, Star, one of the formerly sled team dogs and his pregnant mate Dixie. Next to them were Kaltag and his mate Sylvie. Nikki was in the opposite end of them he were still looking for a mate. Kodi and his team were there as well. In the middle was Doc.

"Hey guys, how's it going," Dipsy said. "Nothing much this week's mail delivery," Ralph said. "Yeah you guys have actually been on time lately," I replied. "Well you can thank my incredible speed for that," Kodi said. We all rolled our eyes in response to his big ego. "Hey you guys hear about that new race Nome's going to participate in?" Star asked. Hmmm this was weird. I never heard of a race. Normally the post office is the first to hear of a race since they have the sled dogs on their side.

"What's this race about?" I asked. "Well I'm not but Dixie should know a thing or two," he said. "What I heard is that it's going to be around some mountains. It's going to be sort of like when the sled team had to deliver the medicine. Though they chose the springtime so it can be safer," Dixie replied. "Yeah supposedly there's supposed to be a prize for the winning town," Dixie's best friend Slyvie added. This race sounds a bit funny. Well I guess I'm being too paranoid again. "

Afterwards everyone went back home. I decided to ask Dipsy if she wanted to hang out tomorrow. "Hey Dipsy umm... would you like to go somewhere tomorrow just the two of us?" In a split second Dipsy replied happily, "Of course. I'd love to." She then headed to her home. Awesome. I headed to my own home excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I have an Alpha and Omega fanfic called Young Love I'm working on. I'll try to update both stories during Spring Break. Cya y'all later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mel's Dream**

I found myself in a snowy forest. All around me were tall trees and there was snow all over the place. I began to walk around and find out where I was. _Is this a dream? _I asked myself. _Well only one way to find out._ I swiped my claws against my wrist, but instead of immense pain I felt nothing. I look at my wrist and saw there wasn't even any scars. _Well at least I know this is so dream. _At this point I began to explore my dream some more.

As I explored this dream forest, something puzzled me. _If this is a dream, then why am I in this forest?_ My thoughts were then interrupted when I saw a blurred out figure. I couldn't make out what the figure so I walked towards. As I got closer to it, I could make out that it was a female dog. More details of the dog were beginning to show. She had brown fur and floppy ears. Her belly was bigger than most dogs'. Once I got closer enough, I could see she was a Cocker Spaniel. Wait... a Cocker Spaniel? It it be? But just before I could get closer, I suddenly woke up.

**Back in the Real World**

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the front of the Post Office. I got up from my bed and looked around. _Is this still a dream? _I was doubtful about whether or not this was a dream. So once again I swiped my claws against my wrist. Except this time I was met with a seething pain and yelped a little. Looking at my wrist, there were three long scars on it that were all bleeding. _Definitely NOT a dream. _I got up but not before my owner Ryan came in.

He came over to greet me, but then he saw my scars. "Mel how did you get these?" He asked and he lifted my paw and checked out my wounds. "Well I'll fix those scars of yours," he said as he picked me up and headed to his home upstairs. Once we got to his living room, he put me on the table. "I'll be right back right buddy," Ryan said as he left to get some bandages. I really loved Ryan. He was really nice to me. Since he didn't have any kids of his own, he treated me like I was his own son.

Ryan come in the living room with a bandages, a cloth and a pin. He wiped my wounds the proceeded to wrap the bandages around my wrist. After he got the right amount on my wrist, he put both ends together with the pin. "There good as new," he said. We then walked back to the Post Office. Ryan turned the lights and unlocked the door. He poured some kibble into my bowl. After I was done eating, I went outside to check on how Dipsy was doing.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the wait people. Well it seems Mel is having some strange dreams, like Balto did. Since Spring Break started for me, I'll try to update both stories. See y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I've ignored this story lately. I'll try to upload another chapter today. Enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

**The Date: Part 1**

**Dipsy's** **POV**

I woke up in my bed I'm the front of the General Store. The door was already unlocked so I took a lot of Beef Jerky for Mel and me. I ran out the door and heading to the Post Office. Halfway there I ran into Mel. "Oh good morning Mel, I brought you some jerk... *gasp*," I gasped when I saw a bloody bandage on one of Mel's wrists. "Mel what happened to your wrist," I said really worried. Something must have happened to him if the was running into the bandage that. "Oh I was on the counter when I slipped, luckily Ryan was there to fix it up," he answered. "Oh okay I'm just glad that you're alright. I brought you some Beef Jerky," I said dropping the bag full of jerky. "Thanks," he said.

After he finished eating, we went off to walk around Nome for a bit. While we were walking, Mel asked me about what we should do during our ummm... friendly event. "Hmm maybe we could spend the time in the safer parts of the forests over some dinner," I said. I always that the forest had a beautiful scenery, especially in the night when the moon is out. Mel then shot a look of surprise. "Is something okay?" I wonder why he looked like that. "Is the forest a bad place?" I knew he was still a bit of a nervous wreck. "Oh no the forest is a great place to spend," He said. "It's just I had this weird dream last night."

"What was it about?" I wondered what this dream had to do with the forest. "Well I was in a snowy forest and after a while I met a dog and that's all," he said. "Hmmm probably just a coincidence," I added. "Yeah," wonder if something else happened in his dream. We then bumped into Balto and Jenna.

"Hey guys," Balto and Jenna said. "Hey Balto, Hey Jenna," I said. "How's it hanging," Mel said. "It's been a great day for us so far," Jenna said. "Any of you guys hear about the race?" Balto asked. "No what's happening?" I asked. "Well supposedly Nome is going enter some of the former sled dogs Like Star and Nikki and at least one or two dog from the current sled team. I'm thinking of entering myself." Balto said. I could tell from Mel's face that he knew little about this race. Normally the Post Office is the first to get any information about a race.

"Hey Jenna so you mind if I talk to you?" I asked her. "Sure," she answered. We both walked into an alley as the boys continued their conversation. "What did you want to about?" She asked. "Well Mel and I were going to go out tonight," I said. "Oh like a date," Jenna said. I blushed when she said date. "Well I guess her call it that," I said. "I wanted to see if you can give can give some advice on what to do." "I'd be glad to. First off try to wash yourself and do your hair," Jenna said. "That's actually a good idea," I said. "Thanks. Oh and one more thing, just have fun with Mel. Just act like you're hanging out with him like you do everyday," She replied. "It'll make the date easier." "Thanks Jenna," I said. "No problem," she replied. With that we went to meet up with the boys.

**Mel's POV**

I had just asked Balto what I should do during my date with Dipsy. He told me I should try to wash up and probably bring food if I can. "One important piece of advice, try to act as though your hanging out with her like you normally do," he told me. "It'll help you be less nervous." "Thanks," I said as Dipsy and Jenna got back from their talk. "Well it was nice talking to you two, but Rosie's waiting for us," Jenna said as they left. Later that day we left for each other's home to prepare for our date. I washed myself and did my hair a bit. When I was walking, my owner walked in. "Mel where ya going at this hour, you have a date with someone?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Mel you sly dog haha, here have two steaks for you and that special girl of your," He said dropping two steaks. I barked in joy as I took the steaks, nuzzled Ryan's leg and left. Man I loved that guy.

I ran into the forest that Dipsy and I said we'd meet at. For some reason I had the sense of Déjà vu. As I walked around the forest some, I realized this was exactly like my dream. _Geez talk about premonition dream._ I then found Dipsy in an opening. I walked to her and said hi. "Hey Mel I see you brought food," she said. I saw she had four steaks. Guess her owner knew she was on a date. "Yeah and I see you did as well," I replied. Look at her and saw she worked on her eye lashes. She looked very beautiful. "You look very pretty tonight," I told her. "Thanks and you look pretty dashing yourself," she replied. "You know the forest's very beautiful when it's a full moon." I look straight into her eyes and saw that her teal eyes looked lovely in the moonlight. I was starting to get nervous but I remembered what Balto told me. "Your eyes look really beautiful," I said. "Yours are too," she responded. Our stomachs then grumbled. "Wow I'm hungry," Dipsy said. "Yeah," I replied. we began to eat our steaks and after we filled our bellies, we rested for a while.

"So Mel how _did_ you really get that scar," Dipsy asked pointing to my bandage. Guess she didn't fall for my excuse. "Ok, I did this," I replied. She looked at me with confusion. "Well this morning after I woke up from that dream I told you about, I wanted to see if I was awake. So I scratch myself," I told her. "Geez Mel your nuts," she said laughing. I began to laugh to. "Don't do anything stupid like that again. You might damage your leg," Dipsy told me with genuine concern. "I promise," I told her. She rested her head on my chest as we rested for a while.

* * *

Ok so that was Chapter 4. I'll try to upload another chapter later today. I also want to do an Author and Story Shout-Out: **The Likos, The Kyon, and Fate **By: Eli H. Lee

See y'all later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chapter for Today. Enjoy**

* * *

**The Date Part 2**

**Dipsy's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw we were still in the forest. Then I felt something on my belly. Turning around I saw it was Mel sleeping with his paw on my big stomach. My god, he looks so cute while he's sleeping. Looking up at the sky, the moon didn't really move from where it was before. Most likely not much time has pasted. I moved from my place while gently putting Mel's hand on the ground.

I walked two feet away from Mel. Man, the full moon was beautiful tonight. Supposedly from what I heard in wolf packs if two wolves' howls are perfectly matched, those two are destined to become soul mates. I've never told anyone this but I've always wondered what it was like to be a feral wolf. I'd think it would be awesome. You'd be fast, you'd get to eat whenever you, and you'd never have to worry about what others thought of your shape.

I was disappointed with my figure. Due to my stomach fat, I was really slow. Sometimes my owner would tell when I should and when I shouldn't, though I knew he only did so for my own good. When I was little I was picked on for being fat. My family and friends would always tell me I should never take those bullies' words for heart, but it still hurt on the inside. I guess I eat a lot because I'm depressed about my weight. Hmmm... talk about irony.

Looking down at my huge belly, I saw my stomach was blocking the view of my back paws when sitting up. I proceeded to my belly as it jiggled like ripples in water. "*Sigh* Man I'm such a fat-ass," I told myself. That was one of the many insults that were told to me when I young. I was hold my stomach as I looked in shame at it.

Then I heard a yawn behind me. I turned around and saw Mel was getting up from his nap. "*Yawn* Man how long have we been out?" He asked. "Well by the position of the moon, hopefully only an hour or less." I told him. "Would you like to go back now?" He asked. "I think we can stay where for a few more minutes." He walked to my side looked into the moon.

"Hey Mel do you mind if I ask you something?" "Sure" "Do you think I'm fat?" I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. "Well I guess maybe a little," he said. I dropped my head and whispered. "But, so what?" I looked up to him as he smiled. "Just someone's a little tubby doesn't mean they can't be beautiful. I think you're beautiful," he added while putting his paw on my belly. He then pulled me into a warm hug. He then whispered something into my ear, "I don't think you're a fatass."

A tear of joy rolled down my cheek. After a while, we pulled out of our hug. Our eyes met as we stared into the gorgeous eyes of each other. I gazed into his ocean blue eyes. Slowly we moved our heads towards and after a while we finally kissed. I felt the warmth of his tongue touch mine. Once we were done kissing, once again we looked into each other's eyes. "I love you," I told Mel. "I love you too," he told me. "I loved you ever since the day we first met as pups. Every moment with you is a bliss upon my life," he told me. "I loved you too. I always thought I was too fat," I said. "Well you did well dealing with my paranoia this long. Plus your chubbiness makes you look adorable," he replied. I began to blush. "I guess you're the one that helps with my headaches. You're normally in an optimistic attitude." "Well even if you're a bit paranoid, you're at least considerate of others. You worry about your friends. You're a sweet dog all together," I told him. "Thanks and your a fine lady in general."

We nuzzled for a while until we decided to head back to Nome."So you think we should tell everyone before Dixie and Sylvie find out?" I asked Mel. "Sure I should probably thank Balto tomorrow for giving me advice," he said. "Yeah well I guess I better do the for Jenna as well," I replied. Before we parted ways, we kissed deeply one last time for the night. "Good Night sweetheart," Mel told me. "Have a good night's sleep honey," I said nuzzling him. With that we both left for our home.

As I got into the General Store, my owner came in and saw it was me. After he said goodnight to me, I went to my bed and curled up. I guess my family was right about everything. Maybe all it took to pull out those piercing words out of my heart was a special someone. I was glad I realized my love for Mel. Life will get better at this point. Hopefully our owners won't mind. I went to sleep as I was met with sweet dreams involving Mel.

* * *

Ok so that was Chapter 5. Don't worry I won't end the story here. I'll continue the story.

**Author and Story Shout Out: The Soul's Trail by Spokane. Not sure when she'll update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys here's Chapter 6**

* * *

**Mel's POV**

I opened my eyes as I let out a yawn. I stood up from my bed and stretch. Today Dipsy and me were going to tell everyone about our new relationship. I remembered every moment of our kisses. My owner was already awake as he filled my bowl with kibble. After finishing the bowl, I ran outside to meet Dipsy. When I was outside the General Store. A few minutes until Dipsy walked outside. "Hi honey. Did you sleep," she asked while we nuzzled. "I slept well and you," I asked her." "Perfectly," she replied. We proceeded to walk to the boiler room. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Dipsy said. We chuckled at the thought of everyone's shocked expressions.

We soon arrived at the boiler room. "Ladies first," I said letting Dipsy pass through the entrance. "Why thank you good sir," She stated. We walked inside and saw everyone from before was there. "Oh hey Mel, hey Dipsy," Dixie said to us. "Hey guys we have wanted to make an announcement ," I told everyone. "We'll all ears," Doc said. I looked at Dipsy before nodded our heads. "We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend," we both said in unison. Everyone but Balto and Jenna were shocked for a few seconds. After that, they all smiled. "Congratulations guys," Nikki said. "So I take our advice worked," Balto said. "Wait you guys knew about this," Star asked confused. "Yeah we asked them for advice oh and thanks for the advice," I told them. "It was no trouble at all," Jenna replied.

After everyone said their congrats us, we started to talk about the upcoming race. "Well pretty much Nome is still deciding on the sled team," Doc said. "Most likely one of the mail dogs will enter." "I know I will," Kaltag said. "I'll enter too," Balto said. "Sorry I can't. I need to look my mate," Star said nuzzling Dixie and rubbing her expanding belly. "I can't go ether. I have a have date with a pretty dog," Nikki said. Wonder how he'll screw this date this time. "I talked to Kodi today and he said Ralph and him will enter the race," Jenna said. "I also have some bad news though," Doc said. We looked at him with concerned faces. "Remembered how Steele and his owner moved from Nome," he said. Our concerned face were then replaced with anger and resentment. That glory hound bastard was willing to risk the lives of 18 children including Jenna's owner Rosie.

He and his owner moved to another town nearby most likely to prevent the townspeople from ripping Steele a new one. Supposedly Steele joined another sled team. Good riddance to him anyways. "Well the town he's in will be entering the race and he's part of the team they selected," Doc said. Oh god why Steele? He'd probably try to kill Balto the first he sees him. "Just try to be careful you guys. He might pull a fast one," Doc added. Knowing Steele, he'd try to kill the whole sled team musher included and make it seem like an accident... which he technical did. "Don't worry we will," Balto responded.

Afterwards, Kodi's team came back from delivering mail. Just on time as well. Dusty wasn't there since she was pregnant with Kodi's pups. At first Ralph was angry and jealous, but the two of them made. "Hi sweetheart," Dusty said nuzzling Kodi. "Hi Dusty. How are our pups," Kodi asked patting Dusty's bloated belly. "They're well. The people helped feed them." Dusty replied. "Sorry you couldn't join the race because of me," she said. "It's alright honey. It's worth seeing our beautiful pups born." Kodi replied.

I wonder if Dipsy was thinking of pups as well. "So how was the route today guys," I asked the team. "Rough I got nearly three cramps in my feet," Ralph said. That's our good ol' Ralph. "At least we got on time again," Kirby said. "We are on a role." We told the sled team about our relationship and believe or not they weren't shocked. "To be honest, I thought you two were meant for each other," Dusty said. "Not to sound wimpy, but you guys actually make a cute couple," Kodi said. We both blushed a little.

After that we went back to the boiler room. "Hey Dipsy, do you want to go on another date tomorrow," I asked her. "Sure," she replied. I really did love spending every moment with her. I planned on asking her to marry me. But, that's for another day.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters lately I'll and use the No One's POV to make them longer.

Author Shout-Out: Kodiwolf321


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the wait and short chapter today you guys. This Chapter will focus on Steele and his new life.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

In White Mountains, a town a few miles from Home, a black and white Alaskan Malamute was sitting outside his house. This certain dog's name was Steele. Him and his owner moved out of Nome after Steele was at risked to being euthanized. The reason everyone wanted him dead was because he risked the lives of Nome's kids. Even though his owner Bernard was severely disappointed in him, he didn't want Steele to die. You see Bernard's wife die of a deadly case of influenza. So about a year later, he decided to get a dog. At the pet shop, he found a little pup. Bernard adopted the pup and named him Steele.

Steele was lamenting on how he lost everything thanks to his desire game and fortune. Believe or not, He actually regretted his actions. After everybody found what Steele had done to Balto and the sled team, every parent ordered that Steele be put on Death Row. Bernard realized that the only way for Steele to live was to move. He knew he had to live his cherished memories behind in for his one and only to live. At that point, Steele had realized he had screwed his life and his owner's life.

Steele looked up at the stars and sucked. Maybe had he been smart enough to let Balto help, he would still have a happy life. Even though he wouldn't have Jenna and would have to share the fame, it would've been better for him and Bernard. Steele couldn't believe he would cause a bunch of kids to die just for some fame. Every night he would call himself the World's Worst Dumbass. If only he could've went back in time and accept Balto's acceptance.

Steele suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Bernard walked out of the store with groceries. "Come on Steele," Bernard said. Steele immediately followed him. The only thing keeping Steele's will to live going was his owner. Bernard was like family to him. After they moved, Bernard lost a lot of respect for Steele, though he still loved him. Steele didn't know what he would do if Bernard had left him. Most likely he would kill himself. Steele knew Bernard was the only family he had.

They had arrived at their home. It was pretty much your standard Alaskan house. Bernard opened the front door and the two of them went inside. As usual, Steele went to his doggy bed near the back door. He laid down and snuggled, he then looked out the windows and stared into the stars. _At least I have the race to look forward to. _It made him really excited that he was going to race again. A week ago, he had joined another sled team. He was really glad that he could be on a sled team again. This would be the first time in three years he'd raced.

Steele remembered a race happened through White Mountains the same day as he recruitment. When the sled team stopped at the checkpoint, he found a young male that looked like Jenna. _So Balto and Jenna had pups. *Sigh* Dammit._ It devastated him that day. Luckily, Bernard was able to cheer him up a bit. Bernard decided to see if a spot on the sled team was available. When they got to the place, they saw the team only needed one dog. After some paperwork, Steele was officially on the team. He immediately cheered up, jumped up and pick Bernard's face.

He got up nd headed for the kitchen as his owner called for him. Steele's bowl was filled with kibble. He ate all of his dinner and went back to his bed. No dog in town knew of Steele's past in Nome and he hoped it stayed that way. He knew if one dog found out, they would most likely tell every dog and he would be an outcast again. Well he decided not to worry about it for now and went to sleep. Steele closed his eyes and traveled to the Dream World.

**Steele's Dream**

Steele opened his eyes and found himself on a beach. He looked around and saw no one was around. He felt the ocean waves touch his paws. Steele walked around the beach and hoped on finding a living being. After a while he found a white dog from a distance. Steele fans towards the dog. He began to slow down as he saw it wasn't a dog, but a wolf. He completely stopped as he was a few feet from the wolf. He hoped on turning back while not drawing the wolf's attention, but before he could even shift his paws the wolf turned to him.

He saw that the wolf had red eyes like... Balto. He looked at the wolf's face in fear and saw it was a female. Steele stood there for a good ten minutes until the she wolf broke silence.

"So you must be Steele," she spoke.

It took a while for Steele to snap himself to normal. He then spoke.

"Yes and who are you," He asked in response.

"I am the Great White Wolf Aniu," She replied.

* * *

**Ok that was Chapter 7 guys. Hey are any of you guys expert of Tarot Cards?**


End file.
